epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetalFire/Metal Rap Battles 13: Blood On The Dance Floor vs Daft Punk
Welcome to another Metal Rap Battles, enjoy~. Thanks to Coupe for The Title cards and Cover Title Cards The Battle: Javy Von Monroe: Yo ho we're here to burn your French House with Epic rhymes You Punks are washed up while we're All The Rage and in our prime Dahvie Vanity: These two cowards will never get a Darlin, plus we get the Money and Hoes Call us Candyland because we got MOTHERFUCKING sweet flow Javy Von Monroe: Rise and shine you done goofed challenging the best duo in music Anything you can do, Freaks Do It Better you prick Dahvie Vanity: Guy and Tom this is Something Grimm so keep your helmets on When you fight Javy and Dahvie It's on like Donkey Kong Javy: You two don't like photographed can you be bigger pussys Despite all of your fame you still couldn't Get Lucky Dahvie: All of your music is soft electronic shit while we're Hardcore Dahvie and Javy: Our rhymes will make it rain Blood On The Dance Floor!! Thomas: Bonjour losers It's time to outclass you two Face to Face We will leave you Burnin with our Robot Rock without a trace Guy: I may be a nice guy, but I'm not afraid to send these goths to their doom We've been composing for Disney, you've been stuck with Smosh Cartoons Thomas: We're Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger in this rap brawl It's quite a Discovery to see these freaks are Human After All Guy: Something about us is that we bring life back to music We'll make you drop harder than our bass and we hardly need lyrics Thomas: Our career has taken us Around The World, you're just stuck on the net I don't give a Dafunk about your fans, I bet- Guy: If we made the top charts, than it won't be hard to outpreform ya Thomas and Guy: Your career is even deader then your former member Rebecca Deuce: What's good bitches the Undead are here to beat the American Tragedy This is My Town so with a lyrical Bullet I'll show less respect than Jeffs family J-Dog: Comin in Hot to Dead Bite to make ya'll dead in ditches Hear me now! This is The Day Of The Dead so prepare to get stitches Deuce: Everywhere I go We are supreme, you're too Young, and will be better than you There isn't Another Way Out,remember when music was fun I do too... J-Dog: I've been to Hell and I'm coming back down to make a delivery Once I beat you senseless you'll be crying more tears than Johnny (Deuce fades away in light and transforms into Danny) Danny: Danny's on the Scene to tell you some Notes From The Underground The whole gang knows I got the most majestic voice around J-Dog: All of you do it for the fame just do it for fun instead Danny & J-Dog: Because our killer flow will make you the ones Undead! (The clouds open up and a light beams out. Then the Blues mobile comes down and the Blues Brother come out of the car) Jake: Ey we're on a mission from God to school these kids with no rhythm If we could save our childhood home then it won't be hard to win Elwood: We actually got Soul all you jokers do is make songs about intercourse We're a cult classic with talent, your singing voices sound like you're hoarse Jake: Quit the Computers and Auto-tune learn how to play an Instrument Is this what you kids sound like today, god what a disappointment Elwood: The raps that you harmonize are a huge Flophouse and we'll play your blues I do Nazi how anyone can give any type of praise about you Jake: Hell would have to freeze over for us to lose to these amateurs Your lyrics are the ultimate sign of Sin while ours are holy and pure Elwood: Judging from your getup and ridiculous hair I can tell you're basket cases Elwood and Jake: Our victory is even more secured than our suitcase!! Who Won?? Blood On The Dance Floor Daft Punk Hollywood Undead Blues Brothers Category:Blog posts